


Orisa's Second Birthday

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Orisa is well an adult, but she still hasn't thought about dating, or even taking a break until a handsome stranger enters her life.





	Orisa's Second Birthday

“But it’s your _birthday_ ,” Efi insists, “You should take the day off!”

 

Orisa remains perplexed. “Why would I want to take a day off when there are people to assist?”

 

Efi shakes her head. “You’re two years old; that’s twenty in human years! Don’t you ever think about well…”

 

“What? You can tell me anything Efi. I enjoy your feedback!”

 

“Well, having a life,” she finally finishes.

 

“A life? I do not live in the same sense you do-”

 

“No, no, like having a life, like hobbies, friends, dating… You never think about that kind of stuff?”

 

“My hobby is learning and helping. You are my friend and so is everyone else. And as for dating… I do not know anything about that. I do not think most Omnics fall in love.”

 

“Orisa, you know they do. Not everyone, of course, but a lot of them,” Efi says, raising an eyebrow.

 

Orisa’s eyes shift focus, as if hoping that Efi’s sly smile was really a misreading. She drums her fingers together, the metal clicking a sure sign of nervousness. Still, Efi wouldn’t want to be pushed about it, so she isn’t gonna push her, relenting back to her original argument: “Will you take the day off? Come to the museum with me. It’ll be fun!”

 

“Well, I suppose it could not hurt to rest and recalibrate for a day.”

 

\- - -

 

Ashe had always dreamed of an art heist. It was a bucket list kind of thing, up there with stagecoach robbery and stealing a big diamond. Sure, she was rich to outright _buy_ this painting, but what was the fun in that?

 

Not that she was making any moves right now at three PM while the museum was open. No,she was only casually scoping out the painting while her butler secretly took dozens of photos of the future crime scene, ensuring that no security measure they used stood a chance.

 

Having lingered long enough, Ashe tries to casually walk away, and succeeds, until she runs right into two tons of steel. “B.O.B.! You need to pay attention-”

 

Ashe follows his gaze to the other side of this room, where a young girl stands next to the most souped up OR15 Ashe ever saw. This lady had horns, a perfect gattling gun, and a body that gleamed in the light, not a single scratch on her. They were clearly somebody, probably with security, and Ashe wanted to put some space between them ASAP.

 

“We ain’t bothering no one,” Ashe says as she slinks off into the next room, as if transfixed by the photography that adorned the wall. She might have to rethink her scheme if security is so heavy here.

 

She glances back, surprised to see the pair had followed them in. Ashe decides then and there to re-enter the ceramics room and go about the place in the opposite direction.

 

Most cops don’t want to look obvious, and wouldn’t follow, but the OR15 trots along, all the while B.O.B. keeping an eye on her. No matter where she went, no matter how much the teenager protested that she hadn’t had time to look at anything, the pair was right behind them, and the pressure was getting to Ashe.

 

“Can I help you?” she snaps at the girl, who cringes in mortification.

 

“I’m so sorry. She’s- she’s usually very polite,” Efi tries to explain, hearing Orisa’s telltale nervous fingers drumming together.

 

“Apologies. I do not know what overcame my manners programming...” she says, dashing off before her sentence was even done. Efi wants to apologize again, but she chases after Orisa instead, who made it to the garden in record time, but cornered herself.

 

“Orisa! Orisa! What are you doing?”

 

“I do not know,” she says as she turns around. “I believe I am malfunctioning.”

 

The engineer is always prepared, slinging off her backpack to retrieve her diagnostic tools. A few minutes later, Efi reports back: “No malware, no compile errors, no obvious or detectable issues with the hardware…According to this, nothing is wrong.”

 

“Check again,” Orisa says, prancing in place.

 

Efi’s surprised by the demand, but obeys, looking over the reports more carefully this time. “I don’t see anything… Maybe you can tell me what the problem is and I can help you.”

 

Orisa prances in place, nervously weighing the information before divulging it anyways. “I could not say hello to that Omnic.”

 

“My report says that your language files are intact and your speaker is clearly working… Unless you mean the binary light Omnics use to communicate with each other…” Efi scrolls through her tablet, running a quick test. “That appears to be just fine as well.” Then the young girl pauses, a knowing smile crossing her face.

 

“What is it Efi?”

 

“You have a crush!”

 

“Crush? Crush. Define crush.”

 

“Oh you know what one is!” Efi protests. “Remember when you were just three months old and you told Lúcio I had a crush on him!!”

 

“Eheheheh… yes I do remember that lesson quite well, actually.”

 

“This would be the perfect time for revenge,” Efi teases.

 

“No!”

 

“Then you better say something now, because here he comes!”

 

Ashe, in her infinite wisdom, searched the biggest rooms first, but forgot about the gardens entirely. B.O.B. had spotted her first, talking to her charge. Orisa looks down at Efi, who runs off towards Ashe.

 

“I was looking for a local to show me around this place,” Ashe says politely, and Efi immediately leads the woman to the next room, leaving the two Omnics to stand in the sunshine. B.O.B. removed his hat long ago, but he cannot make a single light flash for a full minute.

 

Finally, Orisa speaks. “Hi. My name is Orisa.”

 

«Enchanté Orisa, my name is B.O.B. Would you care to join me?»

 

“I do not think I should go very far from Efi.”

 

«We don’t have to leave the museum. There is much art to be appreciated here.»

 

She doesn’t know why, but she feels like he’s talking about _her_ and she swears her cooling fans should be kicking on. He offers his arm, and though there are not many room that are big enough to stand side-by-side, they do when they can.

 

In the first room, Orisa excitedly talks about the textiles, their patterns, the meanings, and nuances. At one point, she realizes she has been rambling, and hurriedly shushes herself, but B.O.B. easily picks up the conversation, comparing the vivid reds and purples to many serape he’s seen in his time.

 

It’s funny because the conversation went from there, telling stories, sharing experiences, perspectives, jokes that only made sense in binary. It was strange, how light she felt when he intently listened. Ashe was a bit like Efi, ambitious, smart, and creative, and the adventures he had been on with her were unlike anything Orisa could have ever imagined. They spent quite awhile there until the overhead announcement startled her out of her trance.

 

“The time is 8:45. The museum will be closing in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Oh! Oh my! I need to find Efi!” Orisa says.

 

«She is with Ashe in the café.»

 

“I should go to her,” Orisa insists.

 

«I’ll go with you, but first,» and he takes her hand, «I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are.»

 

“Oh, oh my. You are quite handsome yourself.”

 

«There are fireworks later. Would you like to join me?»

 

“I need to check in with Efi.”

 

«I understand.»

 

“How did you enjoy your date?” Efi asks, sipping on a coffee that Ashe had bought for her.

 

Orisa is shy, but B.O.B. squeezes her hand and brings back her courage. “I did very much.”

 

Ashe takes her boots from the table. “Us two were gonna sneak onto the roof of the museum to watch the city’s firework show tonight.”

 

“Efi!”

 

Ashe shakes her head. “It’s only a little trouble. Besides, I figured you two would want a little privacy.”

 

Efi keeps raising her eyebrows and Orisa looks away, stating, “I do not think we can have much privacy in a crowd.”

 

Yet, even as she stands in the big crowd, she does feel something magical and secret between the two of them. Now, they stood in silence, simply enjoying one another’s presence when a local kid runs up to Orisa.

 

“Hey! Since Efi isn’t here, can I sit up there and watch the show?”

 

“Xhango! Don’t be so rude!” another protests, “Besides! I wanted to sit up there.”

 

B.O.B. bends over offering his strong arm for the smaller one to sit one. Soon all the kids are piled around the Omnics, who share one warm smile before they dim their display lights for the show.

 

Normally, Orisa would watch the displays with the intent on determining which chemicals composed the fireworks, a sort of self-imposed training session but today… she only watches the blues and greens streak the sky with wonder she had not felt since the first month that she operated. It was suddenly like she knew nothing again, and the crackle of the predictable finale felt new and wonderful.

 

The street lights turn on, and children scatter, but Orisa’s eyes are fixed to the sky, scanning the clearly smoke for stars while the rest of the city lights are still dim. B.O.B. moves closer and slips his arms around her waist, holding her as the lights turned on again.

 

Orisa explains all the constellations by culture, tracing their lines as he ultra-sensitive lenses detect their faintest glow. She goes on and on until she finds herself rambling again, to which she nervously passes the conversation to her partner by remarking, “But what is your favorite star.”

 

«You, of course.»

 

“You’re not from here,” Orisa blurts out.

 

«No, I’m from New Mexico, United States.»

 

“That is 11,765 kilometers from here, by my estimate,” Orisa answers, crestfallen.

 

“Bad news, B.O.B.,” Ashe interrupts as her and her new friend approach. “The airline has canceled our tickets home and says they don’t know when they’ll be able to give us new ones.”

 

“This is wonderful news!” Orisa calls out. Seeing Efi’s giggle, she quickly corrects herself, “I mean, how terrible.”

 

B.O.B. gives Ashe a solid nod before the woman goes on, “Me and my new friend are gonna go shopping tomorrow… but the place is real small.”

 

“Perhaps you would like to go to Adawe park with me tomorrow?” Orisa asks softly.

 

«I would love to.»

 

Orisa had walked home with people before, but she had never been walked home, not like this, where the travel is slow because she did not want to the company to end. Even as her display tells her she is at less than three percent, she talks with him still at the doorstep, about the weather, the best kinds of oils, his favorite color, and everything until her programming forces her to say good-bye and go straight to her resting station before she can even speak.

 

“What did you learn today?” Efi asks as Orisa’s horns light up with the charging.

 

Orisa replies dreamily, “Program 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 is quite… challenging.”

 

“You’re in love!?” Efi shouts.

 

“Booting down for the night,” Orisa says, ignoring Efi’s demands for more information about crushes, dates, and this mysterious stranger named B.O.B.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Listen, Omnics don't really age ten years for every one, but by two they've collected enough data to make educated decisions about dating and such, you feel me? Orisa is for wholesome things only. 
> 
> Also, you might be like, hmmm.... how would Ashe and Efi get along? In this universe, Ashe is nice sometimes, especially to bright young girls. She likes that ambition, and Efi is too naive to figure out Ashe is a crime lord until a few years down the line, and by then Ashe has moved onto more legitimate businesses.


End file.
